When Worlds Collide
by Lilmspayne
Summary: Harry is badly hurt emotionally by the death of his godfather and the prophecy given to him by Dumbledore, and is rescued by Shinobi of Konoha, including the secret daughter of his godfather. Brought back to the village, he heals, but danger comes for him at Hogwarts. Will Harry survive the year? Who can he trust?


Authors Note: I'm reposting this for now, please enjoy and don't forget to read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto though I wish I did

Battle of the Ages

Chapter 1: Letters and rescues

Our Story starts at number 4, Privet Drive, in Little Whinging in Surrey, England. The family living there were perfectly normal people. But their nephew Harry was not so normal, you see he was a wizard, and had just finished his 5th year in Hogwarts of Witchcraft and wizardry.

The young man had just lost his godfather Sirius Black, while fighting his cousin Bellatrix had been lost to the veil, in the ministry of magic's Department of Mysteries. After that he had been told the damn prophecy that meant he was the only one who could defeat the dark lord. Then he was sent back to Privet drive and back to hell on earth. He knew the warning given by the Order would do no good and he had been right.

Been three weeks again and since then he had not been allowed out of his room or been fed, and there had been no owls from his friends. He had not been allowed to go to the bathroom, only been able to use a pot left for him. Because of this the room smelt of urine and faeces. Harry himself was thin and weak and only his magic kept him alive.

Harry was sitting on the bed when door slammed open and Vernon entered the room like the hounds of hell were nipping on his heels. The man's face was a deep purple, and as he got closer Harry could smell alcohol off his uncle.

"You little freak! This is your entire fault! I've just been fired from my job and I know you had something to do with it. I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget, in fact your wish you were dead."

Vernon threw Harry to the floor and then started to kick and punch Harry everywhere he could. Harry curled himself into a ball trying to protect him from the kicks but he could feel his ribs breaking. He screamed in pain when his uncle pulled off his belt and started hitting Harry using the buckle. He disappeared down the stairs, and returned with a knife. He happily started to stab and cut Harry causing blood to splatter on the wall grinning when he heard harry screaming.

Harry was fading in and out of consciousness and the last thing in and the last thing he had heard before he fell into blissful darkness was someone spit out "_Stupefy!"_ and the crash of his uncles body against the wall.

~0~

A little while before hand

Sayuri Black sat in a chair deep in Gringotts, on each side was her was her friends beside her an arm wrapped around her. Her father had died trying to save her godbrother Harry Potter so she was here to hear the will of Lord Sirius Black so she looked at the head of Gringotts, Ragnok.

"Miss Black, Your father left you a letter that I have here, which he wanted you to have on his death. The public reading is to be held on the third of August. As the heir of Lord Black, you will be left the majority of the contents of his will bar the bequests."

He paused and then continued, "The biggest problem we have is that of the underage Potter heir. The Potters was sealed away by the head of the Wizengamot, and the minster of magic. Once you sign this, you will, as head of the Black family, will be his magical guardian, allowing the reading of the Potter's will and trumping anything else including what the Ministry and the head of the Wizengamot wants."

She took the blood quill and signed it. The parchment disappeared with a pop. She leaned back and put her hand out, smiling when the wound was healed. "Thank you Sakura." She said to the pinkette who smiled at her. She grinned at the blond haired Ninja who was pouting at her. "Cheer up Naruto; you will be able to speak soon." She smiled at the lavender women beside him who laughed and then patted the blonds' hand.

She turned back to the goblin and smiled wearily. "So where is my godbrother exactly?" she asked and Ragnok looked down at the piece of paper that appeared on his desk.

"He is at number 4, Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey with his Maternal Aunt Petunia Evans."

He picked up an envelope and handed it to her. "That is the letter your father wanted you to have. She opened the letter and got teary eyed at her father hand writing.

_Dear_ _Sayuri,_

_If you are reading this then I have died, please don't cry, I am with you in spirit, with my friends and your mother. I love you my little Lily, never forgot that. I have a few requests from you. Please go and get your godbrother out of that hellhole known as 4 Privet Drive, in Surrey, from all I have learnt Harry has been abused since been left there. Please bring him back to Konoha, and help him heal. Most of all tell him that I love him. I have adopted him into the family, so he is your brother by blood._

_I love you both _

_Dad aka Padfoot_

_PS: beware of the Headmaster, he sees Harry as a means to an end. _

Sayuri wiped the tears that fell from her eyes before she looked up at the head goblin. "Could you make us a portkey to Private Drive please?" Ragnok nodded and waved his fingers over a piece of rope before handing over to her.

"Here you are Lady Black, you and your companions just hold onto the rope and tap it with your wand."

She took the rope and the other followed her lead. She tapped the rope and they disappeared. The first thing they heard when they arrive was screams.

Hinata activated her Byakugan before looking around the house. She saw a women and her teen eating before she shifted upstairs and what she saw made her feel sick.

"Upstairs, go! He won't last much longer."

The door was busted open by Sai and Naruto, and the three ignored the screams and raced up the stairs. Sayuri pulled out her wand, spat out

"_Stupefy!"_ watching with some satisfactions as the man's body crashed against the wall.

Sakura was over to the boy in a shot, checking him over. She looked up at the black haired kunoichi telling her, "He suffering from internal bleeding. I'll have to stop that before we can move him."

She nodded and watched the pink haired kunoichi work on the now unconscious wizard. She heard people apparated outside, and looked to the window, she saw Dumbledore, and others she didn't know. Hinata appeared and she turned to the boys, who were standing in a battle stance. She placed her ANBU Mask on, and motioned the other to do it

"Slug? Is he ready to be moved?" as the door opened and the headmaster looked at them. She glared at him through the mask and said, "Fox, Elephant, Mouse." They appeared next to her and she went through some handseals. At the last seal she called out, "Pōtaru: Yusou no Jutsu" and the group disappeared, leave a seething headmaster, and a horrified group.

This is Lilmspayne, signing out please R&R


End file.
